Kelly Stoppable
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Kim's been missing for almost 10 years. But when her daughter decides Togo find her, will it turn out that is dead, that she was kimnapped, or did she leave on her own accord?
1. Chapter 1

**Boo yah! Very first Kim Possible story! Oh yeah! Feeling good...feeling good...**

**Ah, whatever. It's just another story...that you guys will probably hate...like all the others...**

Kelly sat in a hard, plastic chair in front of the principal's office. She stared at her red and white shoes that were swing back and forth.

She looked in the window of the door and saw her dad talking to Principal Mark.

She bit her bottom lip as her dad walked out, not looking the least bit pleased.

"Kelly-" he started, but Kelly interrupted him.

"I know, I know. Don't pull a super huge prank that involves large amounts of ketchup ever again." She sighed.

Her dad smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Common. It's time to go home." He said.

They stepped into her dad's four seater car and drove home.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Once they entered they're small home, her dad put her in a chair and looked at her sternly.

"Kelly Ann Stoppable. I have told you I don't know how many times _not _to pull pranks in school! What were you thinking? You almost got expelled!"

"I...I was...I was trying to..." She sighed.

Kelly stood up and went to her room to sulk.

Her room wasn't much. Just her bed, her desk, a bookshelf, some drawings, some pictures of her mom, and her dog.

Bella was a full grown golden retriever, and Kelly's best friend. She was currently sleeping on Kelly's bed. Kelly shoved her lower half away and sat on her bed, staring at the picture of her mom on her nightstand.

Her mom, Kim Possible, was holding her when she was 1 month old. Her mom was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a green tank top, and a silver heart shaped neckless that her dad had given her for they're anniversary, which happened to be sitting beside the picture.

Kelly picked up the neckless and blinked back tears. She never knew her mom. One day, while at the park, she had just..disappeared. They had looked everywhere, but it seemed that Kim Possible, had vanished off the face if the earth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ron sat on the couch, flipping through channels. He sipped coffee from the mug in his free hand.

He'd had a bad enough day at work, but when he was called from a meeting to find out that his only daughter had built a machine that dumped 50 buckets of ketchup on the math teacher, he had been impressed, but still a little angry. That had been the 4th prank that month. And all of them strangely had something to do with ketchup.

He would have to cut back on her allowance.

He looked up as his daughter entered the room and nervously sat on the foot rest of the new leather chair.(that had coat Ron a fortune)

He gave her his best "I'm listening" look.

She took a deep breath and said,

"Ok. Dad I'm really sorry. It's just that your hardly ever around with work and all, and I'm sometimes home alone and it gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by! And..." She now had tears in her eyes." And mom is gone, the only friend I have is a dog, I'm always made fun of at school, and...and I just wanted some attention that wasn't my class mates picking in me!" She finished.

He stared at her in shock. He didn't realize how hard her middle school life must've been.

"Well...on the bright side...tomorrow is the last day of school! You don't have to go if you don't want to...it's not like you were graduating...it was only 6th grade." He tried giving her a warm and loving smile. The kind that he should've given her a long time ago.

He pulled her into a hug, and didn't let go for a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ron looked at the little baby in Kim's arms. His little girl. He smiled as she tried to grab his finger. He looked up at his sleeping wife, who had given birth only a few hours ago. She had passed out almost right after they're daughter was born, but the doctors said was fine. She was just tired, as she should've been. She was in labor for 17 hours._

_He looked back at the little baby in his arms. Smiling. He was so proud. He couldn't wait to brag about her. Even though Kim told him that babies were not for bragging to other dads about._

_He looked back up at his spouse as she woke up. When she was awake, he placed the baby in her arms. She smiled as the baby cooed._

_They looked up as Kim's mom came into the room. She smiled upon seeing her first born grand-daughter. (A lot of smiles :D)_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Ron watched as Kelly petted the new puppy her mom got her for her 2nd birthday a few days ago. Kim had named the dog Bella. _

_He watched as Bella and Kelly ran around the swing set and slide, before running up to her mother with a daisy with 3missing petals._

_Kim walked back to Ron and sat beside him on the park bench. She sighed and looked at him with her green eyes. They seemed to sparkle like emeralds in the sun._

_Then Kim went to go get Bella's ball that had rolled behind a tree. After a few minutes, Ron started to get worried. Where was she? His worry only got worse once he saw police cars heading to where Kim went._

_He ran over with Kelly in her arms, and stopped with fear when he saw a big, black, smoldering crater in the ground. He didn't stop to think about how they I dint feel any vibrations, or heard anything. All he knew was that his wife was gone...forever._

**Not bad for a first Kim Possible story! And please no negative reviews! I already have my feelings hurt by this one person who reviewed, and said that everything I write in unoriginal trash! People! I have feelings, that you are hurting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Not bad! So far, no flames! Thank you too the following authors for they're awesome and great reviws!**

**cybercorpsesnake**

**CajunBear73**

**And for those of you who did not catch it, I snuck In a little Frozen thing.**

_**It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by!**_

**And "speaking" of Frozen, this reminded me of a sene from the newest episode of one of my fav comedy shows, Studio C.**

**Jason: Well, we deserve thiS vacation! After 5 years, 2 kids...and a billion times of watching Frozen...**

**Mallory: Honey! I told you! You just gotta, _Let it_-**

**Jason: No! Don't sing it!**

**Mallory: Sorry.**

**Well, enough chit-chat! Let's write!**

Kelly rolled around in her bed, trying to get comfy.

Which was hard when your dog was taking up 3/4 of your space.

She finally gave up, and got out of bed. She looked at her clock and read, 7:30.

Great. Her dad had to leave for work at 7:00. Sometimes she would wake up in time to have breakfast with him, but most of the time, he was at his job at Smarty Mart before she woke up.

Well, she wasn't going to school today, so she was free to do whatever.

She grabbed the remote to the small tv in her room, and turned on the news.

The news reporter had a blue suit and red tie. His black hair was greying and he had a serious look on his face.

_"This just in! A robber has just broken into the Go City bank, and has stolen over 10 billion dollars!"_

Kelly got a sly grin on her face.

Time to suit up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ron sat on his seat behind the check out desk.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:30. Kelly should be up be now.

He was so board! There were hardly any costumers today. Only a lady who looked like she was 800, some teenagers who looked like they were trying to shop lift, and him.

He looked up at the small tv in the wall as a special report came up.

_A robber stole 100 billion dollars today, but was thankfully stopped by the girl of shadows._

A picture came up. It was a tall girl who's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a black ski mask, so it was hard to see her eyes. She wore a tight fitted black t-shirt and black fitted pants. She wore black combat boots as well. Ron thought she looked Like someone he knew.

_The girl of shadows, successfully wrapped the robber up, and returned all the money._

The reporter went on and on about how people were wondering who she was, and how she was so flexible and a whole bunch of other stuff. But what Ron was thinking about, was why she looked so familiar.

**Ya I know. Kinda short, but hey! Wrote this all down in one day! Not to bad. I welcome all kind reviews, and will boot kick all flames. Thank you!**


End file.
